1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-vibration actuator, and in particular to an anti-vibration actuator and lens unit/camera equipped therewith for moving an image stabilizing lens within a plane perpendicular to the optical axis thereof.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 1.98
Published Unexamined Application 2006-106177 (Patent Citation 1) describes an actuator. FIG. 11 shows an overview of the structure of this actuator. As shown in FIG. 11, an actuator 110 is furnished with a fixed portion 112 and a movable portion 114; the movable portion 114 is supported by three steel balls 118 so as to be translationally and rotationally movable with respect to the fixed portion 112. The movable portion 114 is driven by three linear motors comprising three sets of drive coils 120 and drive magnets 122.
The lines of action of the drive forces generated by these three actuators are respectively directed in the circumferential direction of a circle centered on the light axis A of the anti-vibration lens. Hall elements 124 for detecting the position of each drive magnet 122 are disposed in mutual opposition within each of the drive coils 120. Regarding two of these Hall elements 124, the detection portion of one is disposed on the X axis, which forms the horizontal axis line passing through optical axis A, while the detection portion of the other disposed is on the Y axis, which is a vertical axial line passing through optical axis A. The remaining Hall element is disposed on the side opposite the other two Hall elements so as to sandwich the optical axis A.
In the actuator 110, rotation of the movable portion 114 is restricted by a guide means or the like, but translational movement of the movable portion 114 is achieved by driving with the three linear motors in coordination. Moreover, rotational movement of the movable portion is enabled by control of the three linear motors.
Thus an actuator not furnished with a guide means for restricting rotation of the movable portion allows for a simple mechanism to support the movable portion, and has the advantage of allowing rotational movement of the movable portion.
Published Unexamined Application 2008-122531 (Patent Citation 2) describes in image blurring compensation device. This is image blurring compensation device is furnished with three linear motors, and the lines of action of the drive forces generated by these three linear motors are respectively directed in the radial direction of a circle centered on image stabilizing lens optical axis A.
Patent Citation 1    Published Unexamined Application 2006-106177
Patent Citation 2    Published Unexamined Application 2008-122531